siksaan jarak
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Yang namanya jarak itu memangkas waktu bertatap muka. [Midorimaxfem!Akashi]


**Siksaan jarak**

 **Midorima x fem!Akashi**

 **Warning: (mungkin) typo, one shot, alur aneh, OOC, genderbend.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"S-Sei kau berat, turunlah, kakiku mati rasa."

"Hee, apa katamu? Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu pada gadismu." Ucap Seika dengan nada angkuh. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan kekasihnya.

"Sei!"

"Jangan berteriak, Shin, aku bisa mendengarmu."

"Ayolah Sei," Shintarou memijit kening, untuk meredam emosinya, "kau sudah duduk di pangkuanku hampir sepanjang film ini ditayangkan. Dan aku nyaris tidak bisa menontonnya karena ada kau di depanku."

"Aku kan kekasihmu, jadi seharusnya matamu hanya tertuju padaku. Hanya aku."

"Ya, sayangku, aku tahu."— _aku sibuk, kau sangat merindukanku, aku tahu_. Shintarou mengucapkannya dengan nada tertahan, harga dirinya seakan baru saja jatuh ke palung. Ia merasa baru saja keluar dari karakternya. Tidak biasanya ia memanjakan telinga Seika dengan sebutan 'sayang' seperti itu.

"Kau kekasihku yang sangat cantik—oh, ayolah Sei." Rayuan lagi, Shintarou selalu tau Seika menyukai rayuannya. Ah, seluruhnya, apapun yang dimiliki Shintarou.

Kekehan meledek menghujam masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Shintarou. Rasa-rasanya Seika sangat puas membuat kekasihnya kesal. Membuat Shintarou ingin berteriak saja. Kekasihnya memang selalu semenyebalkan ini.

—dan semanis ini.

Kepala merah ditarik, kedua bibir disatukan secara tiba-tiba. Seika sedikit terkejut, tak seperti biasanya Shintarou mau menciumnya tanpa malu. Ditambah lagi kedua tangan besar itu membelai lembut kepalanya. Biasanya, Seika yang selalu mengawali ciuman mereka.

Seika tersenyum puas ditengah penyatuan bibir mereka. Shintarou kemudian melingkup kedua pipi Seika dan menciumnya penuh rasa. Seika sangat menikmati kecupan yang lebih lama dari yang lalu.

Ciuman diakhiri oleh yang memulai. Kedua bola mata hijau menatap lurus pada si merah, memuaskan pandangannya pada sosok yang ia sayangi.

Kepala sang gadis dielus lembut. Shintarou mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain—apapun, asal bukan Seika. Kali ini pipinya mulai memerah malu. Entahlah, mencium kekasihnya sendiri malunya sudah seperti saat sehabis pipis di celana.

"Hei, tatap aku, Shin." Seika meminta atensi. Ia merasa diabaikan karena mata Shintarou masih memandang hal entah apa di arah pojok kanan ruangan itu.

Shintarou masih belum mau menatap kekasihnya. Entahlah, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri saat mencium Seika. Memang, bisa dibilang, secara naluri ia sebenarnya sangat suka mencium bibir merah milik Seika.

Apalagi (sejujurnya) menurut Shintarou bibir milik Seika sangatlah manis. Seperti apel merah.

Kedua tangan mungil memaksa si surai hijau menatap padanya. "Seika ingin Shintarou tatap. Jangan abaikan Seika."

 _Ah, sial._

Shintarou paling tidak tahan dengan nada manja yang bergema saat Seika meminta perhatiannya. Memang sulit jika pada dasarnya sudah memiliki sifat yang malu-malu kucing. Shintarou merasa payah. Sangat tidak keren.

Perlahan pandangan Shintarou mulai tertuju kembali pada kekasihnya. Bisa ia lihat kekasihnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Astaga, pasti kekasihnya akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan jika sudah _ngambek_ begini.

"Gendong aku menuju kafe, dan Shintarou harus mentraktirku!"

—benar, kan. Apa-apaan itu.

Shintarou terdiam, akan sangat memalukan bila ia berjalan di tengah ramainya kota Tokyo dengan menggendong seorang gadis. Bisa-bisa ia disangka penculik. Hancurlah sudah.

"Sei, tolong jangan memintaku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Itu sama sekali tidak logis."

"Pokoknya haaarus! Lagipula aku kan kecil, jadi kau hanya seperti menggendong adikmu yang manja." tubuh yang duduk di atas pahanya terus bergerak. Seika merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta balon.

"B-baiklah, baik. Berhentilah bergerak-gerak, Sei. Sakit." Shintarou sampai menahan tubuh di atasnya agar berhenti bergerak, kakinya semakin sakit. Seika sangat manja dengannya, bahkan lebih manja dari adiknya sendiri.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir satu jam duduk di atas kedua kaki Shintarou, Seika pun bangkit berdiri. "Benar ya? Yeah! Seika akan bersiap-siap!" ujarnya dengan seruan yang (kelewat) bersemangat.

Seika pun bersiap-siap. Memoleskan riasan sederhana berupa bedak dan _lipgloss_. Seika merasa ke kafe bukanlah saatnya untuk memakai riasan mata. Dan juga, tanpa polesan sedikitpun, Seika sudah terlihat anggun dan cantik. Kecantikan yang sangat khas.

Shintarou memperhatikan tangan mungil Seika yang sedang sibuk memercantik dirinya.

"Sei."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa harus memakai _make-up_?"

"Kau tidak suka? Bukannya aku semakin cantik?"

Shintarou tidak merespon. Ia diam cukup lama, membiarkan Seika yang masih menatapnya penuh antusias. Yang benar saja, memuji secara terang-terangan sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Shin?"

"B-bukan begitu."— _kau sudah jelas cantik, kan. Ayolah..._

"Jadi ... tidak cantik, ya?" Seika menunduk, seakan kecewa.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan. Kau cantik, Sei, sangat cantik." Meskipun tahu jika raut memelas dari Seika hanya taktik licik agar dipuji, tapi tetap saja ia pura-pura terbodohi.

"Baiklah, sekarang gendong." Jika Seika sudah memberi perintah, semua orang terpaksa tunduk. Bahkan untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Shintarou berjongkok lalu Seika segera naik ke atas punggung lebar milik Shintarou. Shintarou berdiri, Seika mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Shintarou. Astaga manja sekali, batin Shintarou. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti sedang menggendong adiknya saja.

Shintarou berjalan keluar dari apartemen milik Seika dengan menahan rasa malu yang semakin lama semakin menghantuinya. Astaga, tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya seakan mengupas habis harga dirinya.

Ah, biarlah, asal Seika bahagia.

Beruntunglah ia yang hidup di jaman modern dimana adanya elevator sangat membantunya agar tidak begitu pegal saat turun sepuluh lantai menuju lobby. Benar-benar, teknologi sungguh membantunya.

Seika memeluk Shintarou dengan manjanya, seolah hendak mendeklarasikan bahwa inilah kekasihnya, aset berharganya, kepunyaannya. Seika tidak main-main, dia adalah gadis yang sangat penyayang—kalau tidak mau disebut _over protective_.

"Shin."

"Hm?"

"Shintarou mencintaiku?"

Ini bukan kali pertama, atau kedua, atau keseratus. Bisa dibilang, nyaris setiap hari Seika memastikan apakah cinta dari Shintarou masih miliknya.

Shintarou tentu saja akan menjawab, "tentu saja." secara gamblang. Tanpa ada penyangkalan.

Seika tersenyum tipis, menikmati debar jantung Shintarou yang terasa sampai dadanya. Seika sangat menyukai saat dimana waktu Shintarou sepenuhnya untuknya, saat mata Shintarou hanya memandangnya, dan juga saat bibir tipis itu hanya menyebut namanya.

"Nah, sampai." Shintarou menurunkan Seika dari punggungnya dengan berhati-hati.

Seika tersenyum, lalu dengan segera ia menggandeng tangan besar Shintarou untuk mengikuti langkah kecilnya untuk masuk ke dalam kafe.

Seika selalu memilih sudut paling sepi dari setiap tempat yang mereka singgahi untuk berkencan. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya, Seika selalu ingin menciptakan sekat bagi mereka dan orang lain. Privasi, Seika selalu menjaganya.

Setelah memesan pesanan masing-masing dan pesanan mereka datang, Akhirnya mereka kembali berdua.

Seika memainkan buah strawberry di atas kuenya karena bosan. Shintarou memperhatikan Seika. Baginya, Seika selalu menarik untuk ditatap. Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia selalu terlihat indah.

"Shintarou."

"Ya?"

"Shintarou."

"Ada apa?"

"Shintarou."

"Sei!"

"Shintarou."

"Astaga, Sei..."

Kekehan kembali terdengar. Seika gemas sendiri melihat Shintarou yang merasa terusik karena namanya terus-terusan dipanggil.

Menghela nafas, Shintarou membelai lembut tangan Seika yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas meja.

"Sei, ayo dimakan, aku membelikannya untukmu."

Senyum bangga terkembang, "iya aku akan memakannya," Seika dalam gerakan ringan berhasil menanggalkan kacamata milik Shintarou.

"S-Sei!"

"Tapi setelah Shintarou menciumku." Seika menorehkan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

Shintarou menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap bisa memandang kekasihnya walau matanya sudah sangat rabun. "Sei, ini tempat umum." ujarnya.

"Memangnya, masalah?"

"Tentu saja masalah, kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Aku kan ingin kau cium."

"Sei!"

"Kalau tidak mau, nanti kacamatanya kugigit." ancaman sudah diturunkan, Shintarou serasa membeku.

Shintarou menyibak poni merah panjang milik kekasihnya, lalu memberikan kecupan lembut tepat di keningnya. Seika tersenyum.

Kemudian Seika menyerahkan kacamata milik Shintarou dan memakan kue yang ia pesan.

Shintarou menyesap kopi pahit miliknya. Cairan pahit dengan sedikit rasa manis serasa turun memasuki tubuhnya. Ia merasa rileks.

Seika tersenyum tipis. Shintarou setiap akhir pekan memang selalu rutin mengunjungi Seika di Kyoto. Dan tidak pernah lebih dari lima hari.

"Maaf, Sei. Mulai minggu depan aku akan jarang kemari."

"A-ah," Seika tertawa kikuk, "tidak masalah, aku tahu. Dan... aku akan menunggumu untuk kemari lagi." .

"Baiklah, jaga diri selama aku tak ada, ya?"

Seika mengangguk lalu kembali memakan kue strawberry miliknya. Baginya tak masalah jika harus menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya.

Shintarou mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Kemudian ia baru sadar, bis yang akan membawanya kembali ke Tokyo akan segera tiba. Kemudian ia menghabiskan pesanannya dengan terburu.

Seika yang penasaran pun bertanya, "ada apa?"

Shintarou mengecup kening Seika dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Seika pun terkejut. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku lupa jika memesan tiket untuk sore hari, tidak seperti biasanya. Tiket untuk malam hari sudah habis dipesan. Tolong jaga diri, ya? Aku akan mengambil barangku dan langsung menuju pemberhentian bis."

Seika tersenyum tipis, ia sangat kecewa. Rindunya belum sepenuhnya terobati.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Tapi aku ingin ikut—"

"Tidak, Sei. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan hanya karena mengikutiku yang berlari."

Seika terdiam, dan mengangguk pasrah. Setelah berpamitan dan mencium kening Seika, Shintarou langsung bergegas mengambil barangnya di apartemen Seika—tentu saja dengan kunci cadangan.

Seika masih duduk diam di kafe, belum berniat menghabiskan makanannya. Atau bahkan nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

Ia kesal, tentu saja. Baru saja tadi pagi bertemu sudah ditinggal lagi. Bulan depan pun, sepertinya ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Shintarou memang sesibuk itu.

* * *

 **A/N** : *tiupin debu dan sarang laba-laba* ANJAY SUDAH SETENGAH TAHUN, SODARA!

maafkan saya yang hiatus kelewat lama. Awalnya alasannya karena UN, lalu pas sudah dapet sekolah stres sendiri mikirin masa peralihan /tsaahhh/. Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia repot-repot membaca fik saya yang ... ah, sudahlah.

Salam Bang Toyyib, Apr.


End file.
